Running, jogging and other forms of exercise can result in a participant experiencing at least some degree of fatigue. This fatigue can take both physical and mental forms. Physically, a person's muscles can become tired and/or sore. Mentally, some forms of exercise can be tedious, which tedium can be exacerbated if a person is experiencing discomfort. Providing additional support to fatigued muscles can help reduce physical fatigue. Providing a feeling of support to fatigued muscles can help to reduce mental fatigue.